1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and, more particularly, to a golf putter having a vibration dampening member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs have long been developed to improve the “touch and feel” of the club, including the clubs used on and around the green. One approach to improve the touch and feel of a club is to modify either the grip, the shaft, or the strike face of the golf club. For example, modifications to the club head could include an insert that is placed on the club strike surface to affect the impact of the club with the golf ball and to improve the feedback to the golfer after impact.
Some known golf clubs include a dampening insert. However, these known dampeners result in an inconsistent feel across the face of the golf club. The feel of the club, and the performance of the golf ball upon being struck, vary depending on what portion of the striking face contacts the golf ball.
Thus, what is needed is a golf club with a vibration dampening insert that provides consistent feel across the length of the striking face.